


Renewed Fruits

by snakelesbians



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Getting Together, Mai is the glue allowing this trio to even mildly function, Other, expected idiocy from kouta kamen rider gaim, spoilers for the ending of gaim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/pseuds/snakelesbians
Summary: After Kouta and Mai leave for their new world Kaito wakes up, which is strange because he distinctly remembers dying.
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito/Takatsukasa Mai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Best Matched Zine 2020





	Renewed Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> This is the piece i wrote for the Best Matched Zine! i hope you enjoy it!

When Kaito awoke from death he found himself lying under a tree and looking into an unfamiliar sky. He noticed the many unconscious bodies of others, some he recognised vaguely, most not at all. He moved to a seemingly deserted area to ponder the location he found himself in, a location that Kaito was positive had links to Kazaruba Kouta. 

Unbeknownst to him while he was deep in thought, Kaito had begun to fill the area where he was residing with vines and flowers; the distinct trappings of Helheim. The foliage quickly covered the area creating a solitary alcove for Kaito to settle even deeper into his thoughts. After a short while Kaito was alerted to the presence of the flora by another's arrival.

“It’s been a while Kaito, looks like you’re already setting out to make your mark on this world.” Kaito spun around to find Mai sitting delicately upon one of the many vines he had spawned smiling at him, her blonde hair curled into a ponytail and the sun illuminating her being. 

“So you’re responsible for this then? You did this as well? I would have thought something as stupid as bringing me back to life would have been purely on Kazaruba.” Kaito frowned up at her, tone unimpressed and tired. 

“We decided that it was only right to give everyone that lost their lives in Zawame a chance to try again away from the influence of Helheim, though that clearly didn't work out for you…” Mai looked at where the vines had swarmed to almost fully cover the area they were ensconced in. “It doesn't seem that Helheim left you when we brought you back. I'm sorry we wanted you most of all to get another chance apart from our pasts.” She closed her eyes and sighed before hopping down from the vines to land beside him on the ground. “Let’s go and see Kouta, we can all talk.” Mai held out her hand and smiled hopefully at Kaito.

“How did you two bring us all back anyway huh? Those other people they were also among Zawame’s dead weren’t they? ”Kaito folded his arms and looked towards Mai challengingly.

“Ah, it's because of the fruit, we managed to end the fighting by eating it but Kouta and I… we aren’t human anymore, the two of us came to this world to distance ourselves from the people on earth, so that we can’t hurt them if we end up the way the overlords did.” Mai looked away from Kaito, keeping her arm outstretched towards him in hope.

“If you were so worried about hurting people why did you bring back all of us losers who died then? Being weak willed like you two always are?” Kaito scoffed at Her and continued to try and stare down the God who refused to maintain eye contact.

“We got lonely… It was just the two of us always and even though we work well together and we love each other… We just missed the presence of others, Kouta spent most of his time in the dreams of people back home, and I was left to myself.” Mai sighed sadly caught in her recent past.

“Hmph of course that would happen to you two, you’re both too weak to ever last alone.” Kaito sighed begrudgingly and placed his hand in Mai’s, “Let's get this over with and see the idiot who killed me.” Mai opened her mouth to respond to him but closed it again and shook her head before teleporting them both towards Kouta.

* * *

The pair walked through the forest towards Kouta’s location, the option of teleportation had been extended by Mai and summarily dismissed by Kaito. After what felt like an hour but could have been any amount of time, they breached a treeline and entered a clearing to see a figure shining in the sun. A figure that upon turning was Kouta.

“Looks like Mai here wasn't the only one who got the lame god makeover huh?” Kaito raised his eyebrow at the man standing before him who in response grinned brighter than a supernova and ran up to the pair standing before him.

“Kaito! I’m so happy you made it!! Are you feeling well? Is everything okay with you? Are you feeling really planty?” The Golden Haired man rambled running one hand over Kaito’s arm and face in worry, the other securely held in Mai’s hand. 

Kaito snorted and brushed Kouta’s hand away, ignoring the dejected expression on the others face as he did so.

“I’m fine, you two are the weird ones here, you don't see me becoming blonde and magicing people who should be dead back to life.”

Kouta’s face showed only confusion at Kaito’s tone.

“Why do you seem mad? Did we do something wrong, we just wanted to fix at least a little of what Helheim broke.” Kouta’s voice revealed a layer of hurt underneath the confusion.

“Hmph of course you just wanted to fix problems you didn't even create, that's so very like you Kazaruba, you’ve always been soft like that.” Kaito paused and looked at him consideringly, “I guess that helped you in the end though, afterall I was the one who died and you were the one who became a God.”

“If being soft is going to cause you to be nice to me for the first time while we’ve known each other i’m definitely going to stay this way!” Kouta’s hand shot out and grabbed Kaito’s holding it securely while the other tried to extract it, before giving up at the futility. Kouta’s smile showing clearly that he believed it to be a sign of acceptance. “Let's go to our home! Mai and I wanna show you around!” Kouta began to pull the hands of his companions in the direction of the nearby stream. ne of them much more easily moved than the other. 

* * *

“What do you think of the place?” Kouta grinned, dropping Mai and Kaito’s hands to gesture around his abode. Mai walked past him to place herself on a nearby bean bag while Kouta waited with what was for him a shocking amount of patience for an answer.

“Of course you would make your new place look like the Gaim base, you sentimental fool.” Kaito shook his head, clearly attempting disapproval but being undermined by the clear affection he was experiencing for the man standing before him. 

Kouta’s smile brightened and he seemed to glow as he grabbed Kaito’s hand once again.

“You liiikkkkeee it~” Kouta darted forwards to kiss Kaito on the cheek before quickly letting go of his hand and running away, a flustered and mildly leafy kaito following quickly behind him. 

Mai pulled herself up from her position and followed behind them, pace much more sedate and refined. She found the pair in the bedroom, Kouta trussed up on the bed covered in vines and Kaito standing above him clearly in the middle of an embarrased tirade. Mai knew it would be a waste of time to question the current situation, so instead she sprung into action crossing the room and tackling Kaito onto the bed beside Kouta, squashing him between the two gods. 

“Kouta and I have made our intentions clear. Why won't you let us love you Kaito? We have a lot to give and we would love to give it to you, if you’ll have us.” she spoke softly, hand lightly stroking Kaito’s cheek.

“Why would you want me? I died for a reason, I've already proven I’m worthless and you could both do much better than me.”He mumbled in response refusing to look at her.

“We decide who is worthy of our love, you can choose to not accept it but it doesnt change that we chose you Kaito, regardless of our pasts.” Mai said back, voice firm. “That sound right to you Kouta?” 

Kouta moved even closer to the other two, free from the vines that had receded from Kaito’s confusion and slight panic.

“We could all be so good for each other, I just know it, please let us try Kaito.” He kissed the back of Kaito’s neck delicately.

Kaito took a deep breath and paused before responding.

“Okay, lets try.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my first version of this fic it started with Kaito beating the shit out of Ryouma, very sad i couldnt fit it in if i wanted some level of actual romance development


End file.
